


Kupala

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt over on Tumblr by maja-li:  Stiles, sick of mysterious supernatural shit coming out of left field, decides to take some proactive steps to immerse himself in the magical world and ends up becoming a Pretty Damn Badass wielder of Polish pagan magic. He and Derek have a very eventful Eve of Kupala; ten thousand bonus points for the inclusion of other material from the polish_folk_beliefs wikipedia page. ;)</p>
<p>It kinda grew a mind of its own ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kupala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajaLi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaLi/gifts).



A month after the Alpha pack made its presence known in Beacon Hills, Stiles started to change. Everyone noticed it, especially his pack leader, Alpha and almost boyfriend Derek Hale. Where Stiles used to give a running commentary during the weekly pack meetings, Stiles began to spend that time tucked away in an easy chair in the corner of Derek's loft, a musty book on his lap, pad of paper next to him, pen tucked between his lips. He'd spend the whole time in silence (uncommon for a Stilinski), jotting down notes.

Stiles kept all his work at Derek's loft, not wanting his father to find it and have to start answering questions he wasn't quite ready to answer yet. This meant he spent more time at Derek's loft than at his own house, which only served to push the two men closer together. But the Hales and the Stilinski's were both known to be incredibly stubborn, which made the sexual tension in the loft was almost palpable.

No one quite realized what Stiles had been reading until one night, three months after the Alpha pack arrived, the Hale pack found themselves against a couple of harpies ("Harpies?" Scott had exclaimed) that had decided Beacon Hills was the place to be to have a little fun.

They'd been doing pretty good in the battle, but Derek could see his pack was slowing down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stiles step right into the middle of the goddamn fight. He raised his right hand, and practically screamed "Odejdź!" Derek stopped and watched as Stiles' eyes had glowed a bright copper and the harpies vanished into thin air.

Stiles had turned and gave Derek a brilliant smile, before dropping to the ground in a dead faint.

"Stiles!" Derek ran for him and gently lifted Stiles into his arms.

"So that's what he's been doing," Scott commented.

"Teaching himself magic,” Derek murmured as he carried Stiles back to the loft, watching the younger man carefully to make sure he was okay. Once back at the loft, he sent the rest of the pack home and kept silent vigil at Stiles’ side until he woke up.

“Fuck,” Stiles groaned a few hours later. He rolled onto his side and gave Derek a sleepy smile. “Feel like I got hit by a truck, but it worked. I got rid of them.”

“Yeah, and scared the shit out of me in the process,” Derek replied. He lifted his hand and, after a moment’s hesitation, gently carded it through Stiles’ hair. He’d let it grow in the past couple of months and the strands slid through Derek’s fingers and tickled his palm.

“Not what the end result was supposed to be,” Stiles said softly, arching to meet Derek’s fingers. “Guess I just need a little more protection, more than just the big bad Alpha.”

Derek sighed and removed his hand from Stiles’ hair, cupping his cheek in a show of uncommon gentleness. “We’ll do more research before you do any more spells, got it?” he said.

“We?” Stiles whispered.

“We,” Derek said, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips. When Stiles tried to deepen the kiss, Derek pulled back and shook his head. “You’re in no way up for what I want to do to you.”

Stiles gave a little whine, but nodded. “Fine,” he grumbled. “When I’m recovered, we’re going to talk.”

* * *

They did talk, and kiss, and maybe there were a few hand jobs here and there. Derek loved when he could get Stiles to babble in Polish, it was oddly arousing. But they did actually talk and research, trying to make sure Stiles was protected and didn’t send himself into a supernaturally induced coma from overtaxing himself.

That was how the tattoos started. The first one was a simple red circle right over Stiles’ heart, for courage, physical strength, and of course, love. Next came a green circle around his belly button for recovery, healing and balance. His third tattoo was a simple yellow circle set inside a white circle on the top of his right hand. The yellow was for knowledge and magick while the white was for purification and truth seeking. This one forced Stiles to wear fingerless gloves to avoid questions at school, which led to some teasing, but Stiles didn’t care. He wanted to make sure he was protected.

His final tattoo was the fire flower. In all the Polish mythology and magick he’d been studying, anyone who found the elusive and mythical fire flower gained the power to read minds, find treasure and repel evil. The fire flower slithered down Stiles’ spine, the bloom sitting just below his neck.

His favorite part about his last tattoo was the attention Derek gave it. Most weekends found him at Derek’s loft, tucked into Derek’s bed while Derek traced the fire flower tattoo with his tongue until Stiles whimpered and begged for Derek to just ‘fucking fuck me already!’.

All the tattoos had the desired effect; Stiles was more powerful and stronger than he’d been before. No longer did a simple one word spell knock him on his ass. It was with Stiles’ help that the Hale pack had gotten rid of the Alpha pack for good. It had taken them almost a year of small battles, but the Hale pack had won the war.

The summer before their senior year was definitely one of celebration.

“Eve of Kupala is tonight,” Stiles said randomly one evening. He was curled up in front of Derek on the couch in the loft, idly tracing patterns on Derek’s shirt as Derek read.

“The eve of what?” Derek asked.

“Kupala,” Stiles said. “Since I’ve been getting all into my Polish heritage and stuff, I thought we might want to celebrate it.”

“And just what is Eve of Kupala?”

“Well,” Stiles started. “Some scholars claimed the holiday was a pagan fertility ritual.”

“You know you can’t get pregnant, right?” Derek teased, nipping Stiles’ neck as he set his book aside.

“I know,” Stiles said, smacking Derek’s thigh. “Anyway, there’s this whole thing about it being about water, and immersion and baptism and there’s a little about fire too and finding ferns, but I don’t want to go into the woods to find any ferns, or make garlands to float in the river and -” He was cut off by Derek’s lips pressed against his.

“If you wanted to take a candlelit bath, all you had to do was ask,” Derek said when he finally pulled back.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Stiles replied cheekily. He slid off Derek’s lap and tugged his shirt off, giving Derek an excellent view of his fire flower tattoo. “I’ll go start the water?”

“I’ll go get the candles,” Derek agreed, spending far too much time watching Stiles, before heading to the cupboard to grab some candles. He shook his head as he wandered towards the bathroom, chuckling as he heard Stiles whistling.

“Are you coming or do I have to entice you with wolfy treats!” Stiles yelled from the bathroom.

“I’ll show you wolfy treats,” Derek muttered with an evil grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Polish folk beliefs (where I got the circles and fire flower from): http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polish_folk_beliefs
> 
> Eve of Kupala: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eve_of_Kupala
> 
> Color Magick (where I got the colors for Stiles' tattoos): http://www.wejees.net/colormagick.html
> 
> Stiles' Fire Flower tattoo: http://img.wallpaperstock.net:81/fire-flower-wallpapers_12946_1280x1024.jpg


End file.
